theanthony28495adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
AnimatedFan195's Channel
Hello! This is the AnimatedFan195 user along with AnimatedFan and I am a movie-spoof fan! AnimatedFan195 was created since 2014-present *YouTube (2014-present) (full movie-spoofs, cast videos and trailers) *Vimeo (2014-present) (Random videos, music videos, read-alongs and crossovers) *Google Drive (2014-present) (The list of Bonkers Adventures series) 'The List of Movies/TV Shows:' '1 in Alphabetical Order:' *101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) *101 Dalmatians (1996; Live Action) *102 Dalmatians (2000) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *101 Dalmatians (TV Series) *Mr. Magoo: 1001 Arabian Nights 'A in Alphabetical Order:' *Adventures of the Gummi Bears (TV Series) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (TV Series) *Adventure Time (TV Series) *Aladdin *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven (TV Series) *Alpha & Omega *The Amazing World of Gumball *American Dragon: Jake Long (TV Series) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *An American Tail *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West *Anastasia (1997) *Anastasia: Bartok the Magnificent *The Animals of Farthing Wood (TV Series) *Antz *The Aristocats * Asterix trilogy *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Atlantis 2: Milo's Return 'B in Alphabetical Order:' *Balto *Balto 2: Wolf's Quest *Balto 3: Wings of a Chance *Bambi *Bambi 2 *Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Beast 3: Belle's Magical World *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Bee Movie *The Berenstain Bears (TV Series) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Big Hero 6 (TV Series) *The Black Cauldron *Bolt (2008) *Bonkers (1993's TV Series) *Brave (2012) *The Brave Little Toaster *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *Brother Bear *Brother Bear 2 *A Bug's Life *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Series) 'C in Alphabetical Order:' *Carmen Sandiego (Game Series) *Cars *Cars 2 *Cars 3 *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue *The Cat in the Hat (2003) *CatDog (TV Series) *Cats Don't Dance *Chicken Little (2005) *Chicken Run *Coco *The Chipmunk Adventure *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (TV Series) *Cinderella *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time *Classic Hanna-Barbera *Classic Looney Tunes *The Croods 'D in Alphabetical Order:' *Danger Mouse (TV Series) *Darkwing Duck (TV Series) *Dinosaur (1990's TV Series) *Dinosaur (2000) *Disney Cartoon Shorts *Donald Duck: Quack Pack (TV Series) *DuckTales (TV Series) *DuckTales - the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *Dumbo 'E in Alphabetical Order:' *The Emperor's New Groove *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove *Enchanted *Epic (2013) *An Extermely Goofy Movie 'F in Alphabetical Order:' *The Fairy Oddparents (TV Series) *Family Guy (TV Series) *Fanboy and Chum-Chum (TV Series) *Fantasia *Fantasia 2000 * Felidae (1994) *Finding Nemo *Finding Dory *The Fluppy Dogs (1985's TV Special) *Flushed Away *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *Frozen (2013) *Frozen 2 (2019) *Fun and Fancy Free 'G in Alphabetical Order:' *Gargoyles (TV Series) *Gay Purr-ee *George of the Jungle *George of the Jungle 2 *A Goofy Movie *Goof Troop (TV Series) *The Great Mouse Detective 'H in Alphabetical Order:' *Hercules *Hercules (TV Series) *Home Alone 1&2 *Home on the Range *Hop (2011) *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *Hotel Transylvania *Hotel Transylvania 2 *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation *House of Mouse (TV Series) *How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (2000) *How to Train Your Dragon *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *How to Train Your Dragon 3: The Hidden World *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 'I in Alphabetical Order:' *Ice Age *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Ice Age 5: Collision Course *The Incredibles *The Incredibles 2 *The Iron Giant *Inspector Gadget (1999) *Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) *Inside Out 'J in Alphabetical Order:' *Jake and the Never Lands (TV Series) *James and the Giant Peach *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Jungle Emperor Leo (1965) *Jungle Emperor: Onward Leo! (1966) *Jungle Cubs (TV Series & Born to be Wild, Once Upon a Vine & Monkey Business Cut Scenes) *The Jungle King 'K in Alphabetical Order:' *Khumba *Kim Possible (TV Series) *Kratt's Creatures (TV Series) *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Kyptro the Superdog (TV Series) 'L in Alphabetical Order:' *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *The Land Before Time series *The Lego Movie *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part *Leroy and Stitch *Lilo and Stitch *Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (TV Series) *The Lion Guard *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) * The Littlest Pet Shop (TV Series) *The Lorax (2012) 'M in Alphabetical Order:' *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted *Make Mine Music *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Marsupilami (1993's TV Series) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (TV Series) *Mary Poppins (1964) *Meet the Robinsons *Melody Time * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Mickey's House of Villains *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed at the House of Mouse *Mickey Mouse Works (TV Series) *The Mighty Ducks (TV Series) *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University *Monsters vs. Aliens *Mowgli's Brothers (1976's TV Special) *Mr. Peaboy and Sherman *Mulan *Mulan 2 *The Muppets (2011) *Muppets Most Wanted *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) *My Little Pony: Friendship of Magic (TV Series) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 'N in Alphabetical Order:' *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV Series) *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Ninjago (TV Series) *Noah's Ark/El Arca (2007) *The Nut Job *The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature 'O in Alphabetical Order:' *Oliver & Company *Open Season *Open Season 2 *Open Season 3 *Osmosis Jones *Over the Hedge *OZ the Great and Powerful 'P in Alphabetical Order:' *Peaunts series * The Pebble and the Penguin *The Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Series) *Peter Pan *Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land *Pete's Dragon *Phineas & Ferb (TV Series) *Piglet's Big Movie *Pinocchio (1940) *Pink Panther (1993's TV Series) *Pink Panther and Pals (TV Series) *Pink Panther and Sons (TV Series) *Pippi Longstocking (1997's TV Series) *Planes *Planes 2 *Pocahontas *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World *Pokémon: The First Movie (1999) *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (2000) *Pokémon: 3 The Movie (2001) *Pokémon (TV Series) *Popeye Cartoon Shorts *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search of Christopher Robin *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pound Puppies (1986's TV Series) *The Prince and the Pauper *The Princess and the Frog *The Prince of Egypt *Puss in Boots (2011) 'R in Alphabetical Order:' *Raw Toonage (1992's TV Series) *Ratatouille *Redwall (TV Series) *Regular Show *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Rikki-Tikki-Tavi (1975) *Rio *Rio 2 *Rise of the Guardians *The Road to El Dorado *Robots (2005) *Robin Hood (1973) *Rock-a-Doodle *Roger Rabbit Cartoon Shorts *Rocko's Modern Life (TV Series) * Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Deer (1998) *Rugrats Go Wild 'S in Alphabetical Order:' *Sauldos Amigos *Shark Tale (2004) *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *The Simpsons Movie *The Simpsons (TV Series) *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *Sleeping Beauty *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Snow White Happily Ever After *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron *Sport Goofy: Soccermania *SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Series) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Stitch: the Movie *The Secret of NIMH *The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995's TV Series) *The Smurfs (2011) *The Smurfs 2 (2013) *The Smurfs 3 (2017) *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain *The Swan Princess 3: The Treasure of the Enchanted Kingdom *The Sword in the Stone 'T in Alphabetical Order:' *A Troll in Central Park *The Tale of Despereraux *TaleSpin (TV Series) *Tangled with Rapunzel *Tangled Ever After *Tangled the Series *Tarzan *Tarzan 2 *Tarzan & Jane *The Three Caballeros *Thumbelina (1994) *The Tigger Movie * Tinker Bell trigoly *Tom & Jerry: the Movie *Total Drama series *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Toy Story 4 *Treasure Planet *The Good Dinosaur *T.U.F.F Puppy (TV Series) *Titan A.E *Turbo (2013) 'U in Alphabetical Order:' *UP (2009) 'W in Alphabetical Order:' *Watership Down (TV Series) * Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Wall-E *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego *The White Seal (1975) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *The Wild (2006) *Wild Kratts (TV Series) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Winx Club series *The Wizard of OZ (1939) *The Woody Woodpecker Show (TV Series) *Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph 2 *The Wuzzles (TV Series) 'Z in Alphabetical Order:' *Zoboomafoo (TV Series) 'The List of "Bonkers Adventures" films:' *Bonkers Adventures *Bonkers Adventures Chronicles 'The List of Movie-Spoofs:' Now playing: *The Sword in the Stone (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) *Jenny in Wonderland *Mowgliladdin 1 *The Little Wendy 1 *The Ababwa's New Groove *Disney/Pixar Story Currleny working on: *The Rescuers (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) *Mowgliladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Facilier *Flynn and the Beanstalk *Rodney Copperbottom of Star Command *Disney/Pixar Story 2 *Madellina *The Wind in the Willows (AnimatedFan195 Style) *Mowgliladdin 3: The King of Thieves *The Rescuers Down Under (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) Up next: *Disney/Pixar Story 3 *The Little Wendy 2: Return to the Sea *Arthur Pendragon Pan *Elsarella *The Wizard of OZ (AnimatedFan195 Style) *Quest for Camelot (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) Coming soon: *Sleeping Beauty (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) *Beauty and the Ogre *The Wrecker of Notre Dame *Puss Hood *The Aristocats (AnimatedFan195 Style) *One Hundred and One Dogs *Melody White and the Seven Men *Space Jam (AnimatedFan195 Style) *The Great Water Rat Detective *The Lion King (AnimatedFan195 Style) *Bongo the Bear *Goliath II (Dumbo) *The Prince and the Pauper (AnimatedFan195 Pet Style) *The Lion King 2 (AnimatedFan195 Style): Samson's Pride *Berloiz, Marie, Toulouse and Company *The Jungle Book (AnimatedFan195 Style) *Vixey and the Tod *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (AnimatedFan195 Style) *Fantasia (AnimatedFan195 Style) *Annahontas *Flynncules *GoGolan Tomago *Kenairzan *The Land Before Time (AnimatedFan195 Dinosaur Style) *The Geese Princess *Dinosaur (AnimatedFan195 Dinosaur Style) *Flynn, Kristoff and Wreck-It Ralph: The Three Musketeers *A Bug's Life (AnimatedFan195 Pet Style) *Zéphyrnocchio *Rudolphbambi *The Cat and the Dog *The Black Cauldron (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) *Fantasia 2000 (AnimatedFan195 Style) *Atlantis (AnimatedFan195 Human Style): The Lost Empire *Jenny and Oliver (Lilo and Stitch) *Brother Bear (AnimatedFan195 Style) *Treasure Planet (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) *Home on the Range (AnimatedFan195 Style) *Bongo the Bear (Winnie the Pooh; 2011) *The Prince of Egypt (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) *Rio (AnimatedFan195 Style) *Who Framed Bonkers D. Bobcat *Hotel Transvelvania (AnimatedFan195 Style) *Brave (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) *Quasimodo (Shrek) *Finding Flounder *Merdianastasia *Rise of the Guardians (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) *The Princess and Kermit the Frog *Tangled (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) *Patch (Bolt) *Cats Don't Dance (AnimatedFan195 Style) *Enchanted (AnimatedFan195 Style) *Kung Fu Sloth Bear *Wreck-It Beast *The Incredibles (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) *Dragons, Inc. *Thomas O'Malley in Boots *The Nightmare Before Christmas (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) *Big Hero 6 (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) *Over the Hedge (AnimatedFan195 Style) *Jack Skellington *O'Malley, Jaq and Gus: the Movie *OZ the Great and Powerful (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) *Frozen (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) *The Secret of NIMH (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style) *Jumanji (AnimatedFan195 Style) *Arthur Pendragon Pan 2: Return to Never Land *Rooster-a-Doodle *The Road to El Dorado (AnimatedFan195 Human Style) Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels